Magic of Love
by a.taiga
Summary: For Sasuke, Gaara is her savior and Naruto is a bastard. The one she likes is Gaara, right? She can't be falling for the bastard, right? FemSasu GaaSasu NaruSasu
1. I'm not a pillow!

I don't own Naruto or the other anime characters. :)

It was the start of a new semester in Konoha High. Almost all the female population of Konoha were waiting in front of the gates of the school. "Kyaah! Naruto-kun's here! Early as usual!" Girls screamed as they watched the school council's president, Kazama Naruto, walk to the school building after parking his car. After a few minutes, the vice president, Subaku Gaara, rode into the school with his motorcycle. Following Gaara was a sports car, owned by the Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata's boyfriend. The girls were schocked, however, when he got out of the car with Haruno Sakura, a senior.

As the last member of the council disappeared from their sight, the girls went back to their classes and jobs with hearts on their eyes. Unfortunately, Uchiha Sasuke was riding her bike to school that time. She couldn't move forward because of the girls moving towards her direction. As soon as she got in the building, she ran to the principal's office but on the way there, she bumped to someone. She expected herself to fall on the floor but no impact came. When she opened her eyes, which she unconsciously closed, she saw a handsome red haired boy holding her waist. She blushed, "Ahm thank you. Ugh…" The boy chuckled, "Gaara. Subaku Gaara." Sasuke just nodded, not trusting her voice. "You shouldn't run in the hallways."

"I have to go to the Principal's office. I'm new here." She blushed more. 'She resembles a tomato.' he thought as he nodded when the girl was explaining why she was so late.

A cough interrupted her. A blonde haired boy was leaning on the wall near them. "I didn't know that you're the clingy type, Gaara." The pair moved away from each other. "Uchiha Sasuke. Transfer from Sound. Late on the first day" Sasuke was about to say something but the other continued, "Not to mention, caought running in the hallways by the student council vice president, Subaku Gaara." He looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him. "You were saying something?" Naruto smirked, "Don't you have to go somewhere little girl?" Her eyes widen as she remembered that she needed to go to the principal's office. She bowed to Gaara and gave a short glare to Naruto, then ran.

"That was amusing." Gaara said. "She looked like a tomato earlier. What were you doing with her?" Gaara just shrugged his shoulders, "She was about to fall-" Naruto cut him off, "The usual story. The prince rescues the slave and she falls-" It was now Gaara who cut him off, "I thought it was the princess." Naruto yawned as he walked to the direction of the Principal's office. "She doesn't look nor act like one. She's not even cute." Gaara just shook his head as he watched his friend disappear in the corner.

TIMESKIP:

Sasuke was in a very bad mood. The principal gave him a lecture for three and a half hours straight. Naruto didn't even defend her! He looked like he was enjoying himself as her expense. 'If he were like Gaara, he-" She blushed as she remembered her red head savior from earlier. She didn't notice that she was walking into a wall. "Itai!" She tried to stand up but she fell on her butt again. She heard a sigh behind her and when she turned around, she saw Naruto coming to her direction. He extended a hand to her but she slapped it away. "Naru-teme!" She tried to stand up again but failed. "You should be happy now. I… I…" Her eyes began to water. She felt herself being carried. Naruto was carrying her. "What are you talking about idiot?" Sasuke just stayed quiet but her heart was pounding in her chest.

They reached the infirmary but the nurse was not there. He laid her on the bed and went to get some medicine in the nurse's cabinet. He approached her and sat on the bed. "You trust me right?" Serious eyes met hers as he moved closer to Sasuke. She blushed as she felt his hands on her face. "I don't know. I… Please… Don't…" She whispered as she closed her eyes. She fisted the mattress when she felt their noses touch. She could hear her own heartbeat get louder and louder. She felt so dizzy.

She opened her eyes and saw Naruto's face near hers. She gulped as she felt Naruto's breath on her face. It smelled like apples. She closed her eyes. A few seconds have passed but nothing came so she opened her eyes and saw Naruto smirking at her. "You!" She pushed Naruto away from her. He chuckled, "So you like me? You're two timing Gaara then?"

"What did you say? I like Gaara, not you! I hate-" Naruto cut her, "Well, does Gaara know you like strawberries??" Sasuke stopped, 'Ichigo? Strawberries? Wha-" Her eyes widen, "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto chuckled again, "Its not my fault that I saw you're under-" Sasuke tackled him but her back hurt again so she fell backwards. Naruto tried to catch her but it was too late, they both ended up on the bed with Sasuke underneath Naruto. "Get off me you pervert!" Sasuke tried to push him away but he lied on his side and hugged Sasuke. "Be quiet. It was so tiring carrying you all the way here. For a little girl, you sure weigh a lot."

"What am I, your pillow? Get off!" Sasuke tried pushing him off but she realized she didn't have enough energy anymore. It was a warm feeling like ealier when Naruto tried to kiss her. She blushed but didn't say anything. "What? No more violent reaction?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. "Bastard, its just pay back for helping me earlier." She couldn't look at his eyes so she just closed them. Naruto smiled and looked at her for a few minutes. When he was sure that she was asleep, he got up and left the infirmary.

He was walking to the parking lot. Once he reached his car, he pulled out his phone. "Naruto." The caller said. "Gaara, I know you're still in the school. The little girl from earlier is in the infirmary." Naruto started the engine. "I thought you didn't care about her." Gaara replied. "Well, it is fun teasing her. After all, she looks like she'll make an interesting rival." Gaara, on the other line, raised his eyebrow (yes he has an eyebrow okay?), "Rival?" Naruto laughed, "Yes, Gaa-kun. You know how much I love you. Mwah!" Gaara was supposed to reply, "Bastard!" but he realized Naruto was already gone. He figured out earlier that Naruto was about to go home because he heard an engine starting. He sighed and walked to the direction of the infirmary.

_See you in the next chapter! Please review..._

_Next chapter: I like Gaara!_


	2. I like Gaara

Please review!

Note: Sasuke is a sophomore, let's just say that she's 16 here. Gaara is 17, he's in third year while Naruto is 17 too, but he is a 4th yr.. He advanced. Iruka is a sophomore too, the same age as Sasuke. Kakashi is in the fourth year too, a classmate of Naruto. Itachi is in the fourth yr too, the bestfriend of Kakashi and brother of Sasuke. He's 18 like Kakashi.

It was her second day in school. Sasuke was sitting on the back row. The bell rang and their literature teacher came in with a brownhaired girl. 'Wow.. She looks like a doll. So cute and pretty.' She thought as she saw the girl come in their class. "Okay, we'll have a new student. This is Namikaze Iruka. She'll be joining us from now on. Be nice to her. Okay?" The class nodded. They too thought that this Iruka looked like a live doll.

"We have a vacant seat beside Uchiha. Uchiha, please raise your hand." Sasuke did so and Iruka sat beside her. The teacher was discussing their next lesson. "Hey, just call me Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at the new student. "Only if you'll call me Iruka then." She replied. They was so engrossed about their discussion that they didn't see the teacher look at them. "Uchiha, recite the poem in page 3 if you're that willing to talk." Sasuke blushed as she joined Iruka laughing.

--TIMESKIP--

It was time for their PE but the principal told Sasuke and Iruka that they can spend the time for that class deciding their club. The two found out that they both like arts. Sasuke liked drawing while Iruka liked painting. They walked to the art club room. "Excuse me? We would like to join the clu-" Sasuke stopped as she saw one of the members. "Gaara!" She ran to the red head. "Sasuke? Do you want to join the club?" She nodded. "Well look who's here. Gaara, you know this brat?" A silver haired boy approached the pair. (kakashi doesn't have a mask here ok?) Sasuke glared at him, "Bakashi! Why are you here?" Kakashi is her childhood friend and the bestfriend of her older brother, Itachi.

"I'm with the art club. Do you want to join?" Sasuke nodded, "Oh! I forgot! I have a classmate too that will join." She looked behind Kakashi, "Iruka, you will join, right?" Iruka nodded and smiled at her. Kakashi turned to look at this Iruka girl. When he turned around, Kakashi's eyes met with Iruka. She smiled at him, "Nice to meet you.." Kakashi felt weird but walked to Iruka, extending his hand. Iruka blushed, "Nice to meet you too.." She held Kakashi's hand and shook it gently. Kakashi grinned. "Bakashi-san." Kakashi's eyes widen, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' He stood still but his eyes twitched.

Gaara and Sasuke laughed. "Nee, Iruka, that's not his name. He's Hatake Kakashi, a childhood friend of mine and the bestfriend of my brother." Sasuke told Iruka she blushed and bowed at Kakashi. "I'm sorry Kakashi-san.. Please, I didn't know." Kakashi patted her on the shoulder, "Maa, considering you're friends here with our Sasu-chan, its okay." He chuckled and Iruka did the same too.

After filling out the forms for the art club, the two head back to their next class, economics. Sasuke didn't like cooking but she mentioned to Gaara that in their next class, they would be baking cookies. 'Yosh! I'm gonna make delicious cookies and give them to Gaara.' She blushed at the thought, "Kyah!!!" Iruka looked at her worriedly, "Are you okay?" Sasuke chuckled nervously.

They arrived at their next class. After half an hour, the two have already finished baking their cookies. Sasuke approached Iruka's table. "Look Iruka, I baked this!" She opened a little blue bag and gave one to Iruka. "Oh, how cute, its like a dog." Sasuke frowned, "Its a raccoon." Iruka blushed, "Oh.. its cute though and delicious." Sasuke's eyes shined with hope, "Really?" Iruka smiled at her and nodded. "You're giving it to Gaara right?" Sasuke was about to say something but she continued, "You like him."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Who are you giving your cookies to?" She tried to change to topic and it worked. Iruka blushed and showed her the cookies she made. "Eh? Foxes?" She gave one to Sasuke. "DELICIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke said as she ate one of her cookies. "Well, I like cooking too." Sasuke was about to ask who was she giving the cookies to but the bell rang. Iruka put her cookies in an orange bag. (so obvious C; ) The two separated as Sasuke went back to art club room to give the cookies to Gaara. On the way there, she passed the student council's room. She stopped as she saw Iruka waiting at the door. She was about to approach her but stopped as she heard a boy's voice. "Iruka?" Her eyes widen as she saw who it was with Iruka. 'Naru-teme?'

"Naruto! I baked cookies from economics class. This goes well with tea." Her eyes were full of hope. 'Iruka, that's a devil in disguise! He'll just reject you and you-' She was surprised when he said, "Okay. Let's go Iruka." His voice was warm. She ran away from the pair, "It's like he cared for her." She didn't know why she was running but she felt like didn't like that scene. She ran and ran and bumped to a boy.

"You must really like bumping into me." She looked up and saw Gaara. "Are you alright? You seem troubled. What happened?" Sasuke hesitated but replied, "I just saw my friend with a guy. It looks like he likes her but I hate him, he's a bastard." Sasuke looked down. 'Is it Naruto? But I'm sure he's not dating anyone. Maybe its different.' Gaara replied, "Well, maybe you think she's too good for him,and because she's your friend, you just want to protect her."

"Maybe you're right. Oh! Here, cookies! I made them for you." She pushed the thoughts about earlier away. She felt herself being embraced by Gaara. 'Maybe he's right. He's so warm and caring. He's handsome and smart too. I really like him. _I like Gaara._"

--with Kakashi--

He was sitting on the school's rooftop. He was reading his orange book but he couldn't concentrate. "Stop it Hatake. I like ordinary girls with ordinary looks." He sighed as he lied down.

His mother was a model and was a beautiful woman. His father married her but even though she was married, many men would ask her to live with them. His parents would always fight because of it. Sakumo wanted her to quit modelling but she didn't. One day, Sakumo left work early and fetched Kakashi from school. His mother didn't have work so she was at home. They plan to surprise her with a cake. When the Sakumo opened the door, he saw his wife making love to another man. "Mother?" Sakumo's eyes widen as he remembered that his 7 yr old son was with him.

Kakashi saw the scene. And after that, he saw how his father was miserable because of that beautiful woman that he called mother. He vowed never to fall for beautiful girls. He was successful until now. He tried to deny it because he knew Iruka will somehow be like his mother. "Girls.." Kakashi whispered.

"So, is your resolve breaking? Let's celebrate Bakashi." Kakashi turned around and saw his bestfriend, Itachi. "I'll fall in love when you do." Kakashi smirked. Itachi had never been interested in love. He became friends with Kakashi when they were five. He saw the pain that Kakashi's father experienced because of love. Many girls wanted to date him but he refused. "Come on, I'll treat you to ramen." Itachi said as he started walking to the door. 'Love huh?' Kakashi thought as he followed Itachi.

--END--

CHAPTER 3: _I'll fall inlove when you do._


End file.
